Time to Time
by kinana
Summary: Pada zaman dahulu kala ada seorang raja diktator nan kejam yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan seorang putri ordinari disisinya. Namun, dengan beberapa alur kehidupan pada akhirnya kekuatan sihir mempermainkan mereka. AkaFuri bxb straight RnR?


Awan mendung membrikade langit dari cahaya matahari, air yang mengandung asam itu berjatuhan menghantam tanah kecoklatan yang mulai terasa lembab dibawah _jipsin_ yang dikenakan oleh para tentara, tombak-tombak, tabung anak panah terikat disabuk yang mereka kenakan, tali perisai mengelilingi bahu sampai pinggang mereka. Tatapan para prajurit itu tajam, terarah pada sebuah brikade tentara daerah lain didepan mereka, tangan para penombak dan ahli pedang menggenggam erat pegangan senjata mereka, para pemanah mulai mengambil posisi siap siaga di garis belakang. Apapun yang terjadi mereka harus melindungi istana ini. Mereka tidak boleh membiarkan prajurit lawan masuk dan menghancurkan istana serta daerah tempat mereka tinggal, mereka harus melindungi para penduduk dan juga putri mahkota yang selama ini selalu menjaga dan membantu mereka. Mereka tidak boleh kalah. Tidak saat ini. Tidak disaat sang putri baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh prajurit lawan. Tidak hari ini. Tidak besok. Tidak juga selamanya.

"Bersiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" komandan mereka berteriak, para prajurit garda samping yang membawa terompet mulai meniup terompet mereka, beberapa mulai menabuh gendangnya. Diseberang sana, prajurit lawan mulai bergerak maju, ingin mencuri start untuk melakukan serangan. "SERANG!" satu komando itu membuat prajurit garis depan berlarian, maju menghadapi lawan mereka yang mengenakan _armour_ perak. Seketika, gerumbulan manusia berbaju kain melawan manusia berbaju besi pun menjadi pemandangan di suatu titik. Para pemanah yang mengenakan ikatan merah mengambil anak panah mereka, mengatur posisi anak panah itu pada busur dan mulai membidik dan menembaki bagian tubuh prajurit lawan yang tidak dilindungi besi.

Pemuda dengan _armor_ emas yang menunggangi kuda putih itu menatap dingin pertempuran yang terjadi didepan matanya, iris heterokromnya bergerak, mengalihkan fokusnya dari tubuh tubuh lawan yang ditumbangkan para prajuritnya kearah sebuah kastil kusam yang sebentar lagi bisa dia dobrak pintunya. Diam-diam bibir tipis lelaki itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai ketika memikirkan hadiah yang akan dia rebut dari tanah ini. Irisnya kembali bergerak, melirik panglima disisi kanan dan kirinya sebagai isyarat agar panglimanya ikut bertempur sehingga pertempuran ini cepat selesai.

Puk puk

Kudanya pun berlari kencang, menerobos area pertempuran setelah dia memberikan dua tepukan perlahan pada leher kuda putih yang dia tunggangi, keempat panglima yang menjaga sisi kanan dan kirinya mulai bertempur, membantai prajurit maupun komandan perang pihak lawan yang akan melukai atau menghambat perjalanannya, jubahnya yang terbuat dari bulu _dire wolf_ terlihat berkibar karena terpaan angin, menjaga tubuhnya tetap hangat dari air hujan di bulan oktober.

Awan hitam semakin menggumpal, gemuruh petir meraung mengerikan, kilat-kilat mulai bermunculan ingin menyambar, sementara kudanya terus berlari. Memacu keempat kakinya melompati mayat sebagian prajurit lawan yang gugur dan menginjakkan telapak kakinya pada tanah lembab berkubang darah.

Dia hanyalah seorang raja yang mendambakan cinta.

Dia adalah seorang raja yang ingin menjemput pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou bangun diatas ranjang luasnya dengan tubuh yang bercucuran keringat, iris rubinya bergerak nyalang dan tidak fokus, cepat-cepat tangannya meraih segelas air putih diatas meja kecil lalu meneguknya dengan rakus.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Detak jantungnya mulai melambat ketika kepala bersurai merahnya menoleh kekiri dan sepasang rubi itu pun menangkap wajah kekasih bersurai coklatnya yang tertidur pulas. Dia tersenyum, mengusap dahi sang kekasih yang mendengkur halus sehingga alis kekasihnya bertaut dalam tidur. Tawanya tertahan, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan pemuda miliknya. Akashi melirik jam digital yang garis-garis merahnya menunjukkan saat ini masih jam tiga dini hari sebelum akhirnya kembali memperhatikan Furihata yang tertidur tenang dibalut selimut lembut miliknya, pikirannya mulai kembali pada potongan-potongan mimpi yang selalu sama dan semakin hari bisa dia ingat secara keseluruhan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan ketika dia mencoba berfikir mengenai arti dari mimipi tidak lengkapnya.

Sruk

Kepalanya kembali menoleh ketika dia merasakan gerakan dari samping kirinya, rasa sakit dikepala dan kecemasan yang tadinya diam-diam menyusupi hatinya perlahan menghilang ketika Furihata mendengkur manis layaknya anak anjing sambil semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tangan kiri Akashi yang menumpu diatas seprei ranjang mereka. Akashi membuang nafas lega, lalu mulai membaringkan dan merilekskan tubuhnya kembali sampai akhirnya dia tertidur lagi—kali ini dengan tubuh hangat Furihata didalam pelukannya.

* * *

 **kinana proudly present**

 **An AkaFuri's fanfiction**

 _ **Time to Time**_

 **Warn : BxB, Genderbend, Time Loop, Unclear Plots, Multi-verse.**

 **All characters in this fanfiction belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Tangan putih itu bergerak gerak menyisir permukaan ranjang berseprei putih yang datar, lima detik kemudian sepasang alis merah menekuk kedalam, kelopak mata berkulit putih pun terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan sepasang rubi indah pada dunia pada pagi hari ini. Kepala Akashi segera menoleh kearah kiri begitu tangannya tak jua menemuka kehangatan yang dicari otak dan tubuhnya.

"Kouki?" nada bertanya terselip dalam suaranya yang terdengar datar. Memindai seluruh ruangan kamar jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat. Hatinya seketika disergap perasaan tak nyaman. Teringat kembali dengan mimpi semalam, lelaki itu buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya yang berantakan, mengenakan kemeja bergaris dan celana tiga perempat dengan asal lalu berlari tergesa gesa keluar dari kamarnya sambil terus meneriakkan nama sang kekasih.

Duk duk duk

Suara telapak kakinya yang menginjak pijakan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu terdengar jelas. Bulir bulir keringat deras menempeli dahinya lalu turun melewati sisi-sisi wajahnya.

Ckit.

Kakinya bermanuver hingga menimbulkan decitan ketika dia berbelok ke kanan untuk masuk kearah dapur.

Cklek.

"Akashi? Kenapa kau—

Pemuda bersurai coklat tanah yang baru saja membuka pintu dan keluar kamar mandi belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Akshi telah memotongnya dengan sebuat pelukan erat ditubuh pemuda itu. Sepasang iris coklat tanahnya mengerjap, dengan pandangan bingung dia memundurkan sedikit badannya dan menatap Akashi tepat di kedua rubinya ketika sang kekasih telah melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. "Hei," tangan kanannya terangkat, mencangkup sebelah pipi Akashi dengan ibu jarinya yang sesekali bergerak lembut mengelusi sudut bibir kiri Akashi. Furihata ingin membuat rubi yang dipenuhi ketakutan dan kekhawatiran itu menghilang. "Kau kenapa? Akashi?".

Akashi kembali merengkuh tubuh Furihata yang lebih kecil darinya kedalam pelukan, kepalanya merunduk, hidungnya menempel diceruk leher pemuda layaknya bumi itu, dia menghirup aroma Furihata dalam-dalam. "Tidak. Hanya saja...kau tahu Kouki, aku sangat mencintaimu." Akashi tidak bertanya. Dia hanya ingin Furihata dan dunia tahu kalau hatinya telah benar benar diambil kontrol oleh setiap pemikiran tentang Furihata, oleh tingkah laku dan kebaikan-kebaikan kecil namun rutin yang selalu dilakukan oleh pemuda coklat itu, oleh sifat-sifat jelek maupun bagus Furihata. Akashi hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu.

Kedua tangan Furihata balas merengkuh tubuh Akashi, tangannya mengelus-elus punggung yang terasa kokoh itu. Mencoba menenangkannya. Dia bergumam tanpa makna, lalu membenamkan kepalanya dibahu Akashi, diam-diam menyembunyikan senyum sedih sekaligus rindu yang perlahan terbentuk dari bibirnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu," Furihata mendongak, menatap sepasang rubi yang kini balik menatapnya hangat. Pemuda itu tersenyum selebar yang dia bisa. "Hari ini aku mau memasak sup tahu untukmu, jadi tolong lepaskan tubuhku agar kau tidak terlambat untuk sesi pengambilan gambar!"

Akashi tertawa.

Pikiran mengenai betapa indahnya tawa itu, dan betapa tampannya sang kekasih terlintas diotak Furihata, membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah dan Akashi jahil mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk menggoda dirinya, menyebabkan dia yang buru-buru berjalan kearah meja dapur begitu Akashi benar-benar melepaskan pelukan. Furihata mulai memotongi tahu menjadi kotak-kotak berukuran sedang dan juga beberapa bawang dengan ukuran tipis-tipis, punggungnya terasa panas karena dia tahu, sepasang iris rubi Akashi mengawasinya dari meja makan. Furihata menggigit ujung bibirnya kecil.

 _Dia berharap. Hari-hari tenang seperti ini terus berlanjut._

 _Hari dimana hanya ada dia dan Akashi. Menghabiskan waktu yang terasa lambat untuk memadu kasih._

 _Dia sungguh berharap._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **[Photo]**

 **Fkou** Last day from our holiday before he leave me again for works! ^^/

 **A-fans** Wah, kau imut sekali. Sampai-sampai aku ingin menyingkirkanmu dari foto itu, lol. Akashi jadi terlihat jelek ketika kau disampingnya, babu.

 **Nanane** apaan ini wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk kau masih belum memutuskannya **akashiOfficial**?

 **rnsyb** Jika kau benar-benar homo setidaknya carilah yang lebih baik daripada cowok ini **akashiOfficial**

 **tetsuya** Furihata-kun, semoga kau dan Akashi-kun selalu bahagia. Aku sungguh-sungguh berdoa, abaikan saja komentar-komentar negatif.

536 other comment

* * *

Akashi mengusap layar sentuh pada ponsel pintarnya, sepasang iris rubi itu terus memandangi layar ponselnya lekat-lekat. Manajernya mengernyit menatap tingkahnya saat ini, saking lekatnya Akashi dalam menatap ponsel, sang manajer menduga Akashi bisa saja membakar ponsel ditangannya hanya dengan tatapan mata. "Ada yang menggangu pikiranmu, Akashi-kun?" Nijimura bertanya setelah menaruh map merah yang berisi beberapa kontrak kerja Akashi dengan berbagai sutradara dan fotografer. "Menunggu telfon dari seseorang?" Nijimura kembali berusara ketika Akashi terus termenung diam, pemuda bersurai merah yang digandrungi oleh kebanyakan gadis dan beberapa pemuda lain didunia itu menoleh perlahan, "Aku hanya—

Akashi terdiam ketika sepasang iris rubinya menangkap figur kekasih coklatnya yang sedang menolehkan kepala kesegala arah, sudah pasti mencari dirinya, beberapa kali Kouki terlihat ingin menghentikan langkah cepat beberapa staf yang ada di _set_ syuting ini namun akhirnya tidak terlaksana. Mungkin pemuda coklat yang sering dianggap ordinari itu merasa malu atau tidak enak hati untuk mengganggu sejenak pekerjaan orang lain. Akashi melangkah dan menepuk bahu kanan Kouki dari belakang, kekasihnya itu menunjukkan reaksi yang lucu baginya, melunjak kaget sambil memekik kecil lalu segera berbalik dan menatapnya dengan sepasang iris coklat tanah yang menunjukkan rasa kesal, namun sedetik kemudian tatapan kesal itu menghilang, diganti dengan semburat halus merah muda dipipi ketika Akashi mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak surai coklat yang ternyata terasa lembut. "Ada apa, Kouki?" _to the point_ , Akashi menatap sosok kekasihnya yang hari ini masih saja terasa memikat hatinya. "Aku uh—ini untukmu," Kouki menyerahkan sekotak _bento_ yang segera diterima oleh Akashi, segera saja lambung pemuda itu terasa butuh diisi makanan. "Hanya ini?" Akashi tersenyum, menatapi Kouki yang makin menunduk, beberapa saat kemudian kekasihnya itu mengangguk. "Kupikir...kau bisa menemaniku makan siang? Maksudku, aku masih ada waktu dua puluh menit lagi untuk istirahat dan selagi aku memakan bekal ini kita bisa saling bercerita, ya?" Senyum lembut dan tulus Akashi membuat Kouki tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

"Ayo kita makan di taman didepan lokasi syunting." Akashi menarik pergelangan Kouki yang lama kelamaan merasa risih karena ditatapi oleh para staf disekitarnya, sedangkan dari jauh Nijimura tersenyum tipis lalu kembali mengecek ponselnya dan beberapa kontrak kerja yang ditujukan pada Akashi.

* * *

"Kerja bagus semuanya!"

"Ya, kerja bagus juga, Akashi-kun."

Akashi berjalan keluar dari lokasi syuting, jam digital pada ponsel pintarnya menunjukkan bahwa ini sudah jam dua dini hari, ada sepuluh pemberitahuan masuk ke ponselnya, tiga pesan dari nomor Kuroko—temannya dari masa SMP, dua dari manajernya dan lima lainnya dari Furihata Kouki—kekasihnya. Akashi tersenyum memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa pesan pesan itu pasti berisi ungkapan kangen Kouki padanya, padahal siang tadi mereka sudah bertemu walaupun hanya dua puluh menit yang tidak pernah cukup bagi Akashi untuk meredam rindunya pada si pemilik iris sewarna tanah bumi.

 _Akashi aku kangen sekali_ _ **24.20**_

Tuh kan, benar apa yang dia katakan. Kelima pesan dari Kouki selalu berisi cinta untuknya.

Klap.

Pintu mobil ditutup, supir Akashi mulai melajukan mobil untuk membawa mereka ketempat tujuan sang majikan saat ini, rumah singgah Akashi dipinggiran hutan yang sedang ditiggali oleh Akashi dan Furihata selama beberapa saat.

 _Akashi...aku benar benar tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka_ _ **15.30**_

Perasaan tidak nyaman kembali menyergap si pemilik iris rubi begitu membaca pesan selanjutnya dari Furihata, segera saja pemuda itu meminta sopirnya untuk mempercepat laju mobil mereka.

 _Aku...minta maaf, sungguh_ _01_ _ **.33**_

 _Tapi kupikir mereka benar, kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih_ _ **01.45**_

 _Kuharap, bekal tadi cukup untuk menunjukkan kesungguhanku dalam mencintaimu_ _ **01.59**_

Akashi meremas ponselnya, menyuruh supirnya untuk memacu mesin mobil lebih kencang, hatinya bergejolak kesal sekaligus frustasi karena dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun sebelum dia sampai dirumah mereka, yang artinya dia _mungkin_ bisa melihat Furihata dalam dua jam kedepan. Akashi tidak peduli. Jika dirumah mereka tidak lagi ada Furihata, maka Akashi akan menyuruh kepolisian, detektif, siapapun untuk mencari Furihata. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Furihata pergi, dia tidak akan melepaskan pemuda yang telah mempermainkan keadaan hati sebegini banyak lolos begitu saja. _Dia tidak tahu, dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan dunianya ketika Furihata Kouki tak lagi disisinya._

Brak

Daun pintu terbanting dengan suara keras ketika Akashi membukanya kasar, pemuda bersurai merah itu memindai seluruh ruangan didepannya dengan rubi yang tak fokus dan buru-buru. "Kouki!" sesekali dia berteriak, langkahnya dipacu cepat hampir berlari untuk menapaki tangga, pintu kamar mereka adalah sasaran utamanya.

"Kouki!" pria itu mengecek lemari coklat tempat menyimpan pakaian miliknya dan Kouki, dia bernafas lega ketika menatapi baju baju Kouki yang masih berada di tempannya, mengambil ponsel dia menekan layar sentuhnya dengan tangan gemetar. Buru-buru, berharap nada tunggu dari ponselnya berganti dengan suara sang kekasih yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya. Semoga saja Kouki memang tidak jadi meninggalkannya.

Piiiiiiiiip

Piiiiiiiiip

Telinganya menajam begitu samar samar mendengar suara monoton yang dijadikan Kouki sebagai _ringtone_ ponsel si pemuda coklat. Kaki jenjangnya kembali mengambil langkah cepat kearah kamar mandi disudut kamar, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Kouki?"

"..."

Sebuah ketukan Akashi berikan pada daun pintu, berharap mendapar balasan suara apapun dari balik sana, entah suara Kouki, suara air, apapun yang menandakan kalau _dia_ akan baik baik saja.

"Kouki? Buka pintunya."

"..."

"Perintahku mutlak. Hei, Kouki buka pintunya!"

Akashi membentak, hanya suara berisik dari pegangan pintu yang diputar kasar lah yang menemani pemuda itu. Tidak dapat berpikir jernih Akashi melempar tubuhnya untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat-rapat.

Brak

Brak

Brak

Akshi berjalan cepat melewati genangan air, pemuda itu segera menarik tubuh Furihata yang terbaring lemas didalam bak mandi mereka, setelah membaringkan sang pemuda coklat dia segera memompa paru paru Furihata, sesekali kepalanya menunduk, menempelkan telinga di jantung kekasihnya dan mencoba mendengarkan denyut lemah jantung itu. Tanpa peduli tubuh dan bajunya yang kebasahan Akashi menggendong Furiahata, masuk dengan tergesa-gesa kedalam mobil hitamnya dan menyuruh sang supir untuk segera ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Kouki, bertahanlah." Tangannya menggenggam tangan Furihata erat, hatinya perlahan terasa perih. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Furihatanya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi. Dia tidak paham, padahal dia pikir Furihata sudah terbiasa dan baik baik saja soal komentar-komentar negatif yang menyerang hubungan mereka. Furihata selalu saja bisa membuat hatinya sebegini tidak tenang.

"Hei, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"..." tidak ada jawaban, Akashi semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya, kedua matanya tertutup menyembunyikan sepasang rubinya yang menggelap. "Bertahanlah, aku masih mengingin kanmu, Kouki. Kau tidak perlu memperdulikan semua orang itu. Kau hanya perlu menatapku, kumohon bertahanlah, _aku masih membutuhkanmu._ "

Seorang dokter dan para suster berderap dengan sebuah ranjang dorong begitu Akashi tiba di pintu masuk UGD, dia membaringkan tubuh Furihata diatas ranjang itu lalu mengikuti para suster dan dokter yang mendorong ranjang Furihata kedalam sebuah ruangan dengan lampu merah, tubuhnya didorong oleh keempat perawat pria, dihalangi masuk.

Begitu pintu didepannya tertutup Akashi dapat merasakan seluruh dunianya berguncang, sekelilingnya berputar. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi dingin didekat pintu Akashi mengangkupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa pada tuhan manapun yang mau mendengar doanya. _"Aku...Kouki kembalilah, aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan keluar dari dunia entertaiment ini. Aku akan mengurusmu dengan benar. Aku akan menikahimu. Kumohon, Tuhan. Biarkan dia bangun, biarkan aku membawanya pulang."._

.

.

.

.

Akashi mendongak menatap seorang dokter tua yang memberi senyuman lembut pada dirinya empat jam kemudian, pria itu mandang dokter didepannya dengan tajam, mengisyaratkan agar sang dokter segera berbicara.

"Kami sudah berusaha—

Tanpa mendengarkan lanjutan perkataan sang dokter Akashi menghambur masuk keruang oprasi yang lampunya telah berubah warna menjadi hijau, menyingkirkan beberapa perawat yang masih mengerubungi tubuh Furihata dan melakukan entah apa pada tubuh itu. Akashi menyentuh tangan Furihata, air mata mengalir deras, tangannya semakin meremas tangan Furihata yang terasa dingin.

Seketika itu juga dunianya hancur.

Tanpa penjelasan dokterpun Akashi sudah tahu.

Dia tahu, bahwa intinya adalah dia _terlambat._

 _Furihata sudah tidak bisa bertahan maupun kembali._

 _Dia tidak bisa lagi mengajak Furihata pulang kerumah mereka._

 _Kali ini Furihata sudah benar-benar pulang. Namun, tidak akan pernah pulang kerumah Akashi._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Putri bergaun hijau dengan corak bunga lili putih di ujung roknya itu melihat perang yang terjadi di depan gerbang ibu kota menggunakan toropong disalah satu jendela kastil yang terbuka lebar-lebar, dia menggigiti bibirnya sambil terus memandang cemas pada area pertempuran dengan mata sembabnya.

"Be-berikan aku ramuannya, tolong!" suaranya seperti tercekik, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan matanya memerah sekaligus sembab. Bekas-bekas air mata belum juga mengering dari sana. Salah satu dayangnya membungkuk hormat, setelah itu sang dayang tadi dan keempat dayang lainnya menatapnya khawatir. "Apa anda yakin, tuan putri?" iris abu-abu milik salah satu dayangnya menatap tepat pada iris coklat tanahnya, didalam sana tampak ketidak relaan, kesedihan, sekaligus kekhawatiran.

Surai coklatnya yang dihiasi tiara perak bergoyang karena anggukan kepalanya, iris matanya masih dipenuhi ketakutan dan tubuhnya dilanda tremor, namun dia telah mengambil keputusan. Keputusan ini bersifat mutlak, dia akan menjadi keras kepala untuk menjalankan keputusannya kali ini. "Saya tidak ingin melihat tuan putri diam tak bernyawa nantinya," salah satu dayangnya yang berpenampilan seperti lelaki angkat bicara, berharap dia mau berkepala dingin dan memikirkan kembali rencana yang akan dilakukannya.

Senyum rikuh terbentuk diwajahnya. Dia ingin menenangkan para dayang yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. "Aku-aku harus melakukannya." Nada mutlak. Irisnya bergerak untuk menatapi satu persatu wajah para dayang sekaligus teman baiknya, memindai dan menyimpan wajah mereka baik-baik didalam sel memori otaknya sebelum dia tidak dapat melihat mereka lagi. "Aku mencintainya, sungguh. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya dipesta dansa. Aku sangat senang ketika dia lebih memilih berdansa dengan ku ketimbang dengan para putri mahkota lain yang lebih kaya dan cantik daripada aku. Sungguh. _Aku mencintainya,_ " tidak dapat lagi membendung perasaannya, air mata kembali berkumpul di sudut sudut mata beriris mungilnya yang masih sembab. Dia mulai kembali menangis, "Tapi aku tidak—uh, bisa terima jika dia sampai membunuh kedua orang tuaku lalu menyerang kerajaan ini! A—aku lebih mencintai penduduk dan keluargaku!" tidak peduli air mata yang terasa asin dimulutnya sekaligus ingus yang meluber keluar dari hidungnya, sang putri terus berkata meluapkan perasaannya. Hatinya hancur, raja yang menjadi pujaan hatinyalah penyebabnya. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa sang raja berlaku begitu kejam kepada kedua orang tuanya yang akan melakukan perundingan untuk pernikahan mereka. _Mengapa raja itu semena mena membunuh orang yang paling berharga dihidupnya lalu mengusik rakyatnya setelah hari-hari menyenangkan yang mereka lewati bersama?. Dia pikir_ sang raja membalas perasaannya. _Dia pikir_ raja dengan iris heterokrom menawan itu _juga_ mencintainya.

"Aku tidak ingin—tentara kita sudah dipastikan kalah, dan aku tidak ingin tangan kotor mereka menyentuh, menangkapku, lalu menjadikanku _gundik_ mereka. Aku tidak akan memberikan mereka kehormatanku _sejauh_ itu." Kelima dayang yang mengelilinginya saling bertatapan. Tekad terpancar pada pasang-pasang iris mereka. "Silahkan, tuan putri," dayang yang memiliki surai pirang menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil dengan cairan berwarna biru didalamnya, dayang itu menatap sedih tuan putri yang disayanginya, air mata juga ikut mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"Suatu ketika. Pada kesempatan dan masa lainnya, aku berharap _dia_ tidak akan pernah memiliki hatiku lagi." para dayang sang putri menegak racun dari botol mereka masing-masing, satu-persatu dari mereka tumbang dengan tubuh mendingin, putri bergaun hijau itu menatap penuh dendam pada seorang pemuda yang menunggangi kuda putih didepan istananya. Sekali teguk, racun berwarna biru itu habis, pandangan sang putri menggelap dan tubuhnya pun terjatuh ditarik gravitasi bumi. Kini, sang raja maupun rakyat kotor Rakuzan tidak akan bisa menangkapnya dan menjadikannya gundik. Setidaknya jika tidak dapat menyelamatkan hatinya dia bisa menyelamatkan harga diri rakyatnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini bukan akhir, saya harap saya bisa menulis lebih banyak, saya harap chapter kedepan lebih baik dan lebih cepat keluar. Saya harap fanfiksi bersambung ini bisa tamat.

Kind-of-backsound-thing :

Chord Overstreet – Hold On

Dean Lewis – Lost My Mind

 **Jipsin : sandal jerami yang buat perang pas jaman dulu**


End file.
